Love Is Not Fair
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: "Cinta memang tidak harus saling memiliki, tapi cinta harus bisa dipahami." Special fic for My Little Sister. Warning! Only for NaruHina Lovers! Don't Like Don't Read!


"Cinta itu rumit dan gampang berubah haluan. Tapi, sekali mendapat tempatnya, cinta itu tidak akan pernah mau terlepas."

.

.

.

~Love Is Not Fair~

By: Yuiki Nagi-chan

Dislcaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Canon, miss typo, typo's, EYD kurang beraturan, etc...

Don't Like Don't Read!

Special fic for my little sister yang sangat mencintai pairing NaruHina...

A/N: Menunggu itu menyakitkan? Banget! Sebenarnya fic ini Nagi-chan buat spesial untuk adik Nagi-chan tercinta dan tentunya untuk semua NaruHina Lovers. Selain itu, fic ini juga merupakan luapan kekecewaan Nagi-chan sama Hinata yang masih terus menunggu, tapi nggak pernah dibalas sama Naruto, juga kesedihan Nagi-chan tiap lihat cerita dimana Hinata hanya dijadiin pelarian Naruto dari Sakura...

Karena itu, Nagi-chan buat fic ini. Selain untuk meramaikan fic dengan pair NaruHina, Nagi-chan juga mau membuat cerita dimana Naruto mengerti arti cinta Hinata.

.

.

.

~Cinta memang tidak harus memiliki. Tapi cinta harus bisa dipahami~

.

.

.

.

.

"Anak kandung ayah hanya kamu dan Hanabi. Jika kalian menikah, tentu marga kalian akan berubah mengikuti marga suami kalian. Karena itu..." Hiashi menahan sebentar ucapannya seraya menutup kedua matanya lalu kembali menampakkan kedua mata lavender miliknya dengan sorot tegas dan berwibawa. "Kau harus menikah dengan Neji, agar nama keluarga Hyuuga tidak terputus digaris keturunan Ayah."

Hinata hanya diam sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Poninya membuat Hiashi tidak bisa melihat, bagaimana raut wajah putri sulungnya sekarang.

"Kau mengerti, Hinata?"

"Aku mengerti, Ayah." jawab Hinata pelan.

Semula, Hiashi mengira Hinata akan terdiam cukup lama dan menjawabnya dengan terbata-bata. Tapi, perkiraannya meleset sangat jauh. "Baiklah, kau boleh keluar."

Hinata hanya berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat sebagai sahutan kata-kata Hiashi.

.

.

.

Berita tentang rencana pernikahan antara Neji, golongan Bunke dari keluarga Hyuuga dengan Hinata, golongan Souke dari keluarga Hyuuga tersebar dengan sangat cepat. Seluruh warga Konoha menyambut baik hal ini, termasuk para Rokie 12 yang langsung mengucapkan selamat pada Hinata dan Neji. Kecuali, dua sahabat baik Hinata, yang juga rekannya di tim 8.

"Aku benar-benar muak, Hinata!" teriak Kiba seraya meninju batang pohon yang berada disampingnya dengan kesal. "Apa kau tidak lelah dijadikan boneka oleh ayahmu sendiri?"

"Kau harus mendengarkan kata hatimu," sahut Shino.

Hinata mencoba tersenyum kearah Kiba dan Shino. "T-tidak apa-apa. Melihat ayahku senang, sudah merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri untukku."

'GUKKK!'

"Lihat? Akamaru saja tidak setuju dengan keputusan itu!" seru Kiba sambil menunjuk Akamaru yang terus menyalak.

"M-maafkan aku Kiba. Tapi ini sudah merupakan kewajibanku sebagai putri sulungnya. Bagiku, hidupku ini hanya untuk menuruti perintahnya. Jadi tidak mungkin aku menolaknya."

"Jika itu memang keputusanmu, jalanilah! Yang pasti, kami tidak akan pernah mau datang ke pesta pernikahanmu!" seru Kiba seraya menunggangi Akamaru, pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Shino.

Shino hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju dengan ucapan Kiba, lalu ikut menghilang bersama kepulan asap.

"M-maafkan aku, teman-teman."

.

.

.

Semua anggota Rokie 12 minus Kiba dan Shino sudah berkumpul di kedai Yakiniku langganan Chouji dan Shikamaru untuk merayakan rencana pernikahan Neji dan Hinata yang katanya akan dilangsungkan seminggu lagi. Semua terlihat tersenyum bahagia, kecuali Hinata yang menunduk, Neji yang memang irit ekspresi, dan Sai yang sibuk mencoret-coret di buku sketsa miliknya.

"Selamat, ya! Kalian mendahului kami semua!" seru Ino dengan riang. Sebelah tangannya sudah menggandeng lengan Sai dengan erat.

"Ya, Ino-pig. Dan mungkin setelah Hinata kau yang akan pergi ke pelaminan," goda Sakura yang dibalas Ino dengan cengiran khas-nya.

Setelah perbincangan yang seru, satu bersatu anggota Rokie 12 mengucapkan selamat pada Hinata dan Neji dengan wajah berbinar-binar bahagia.

"Selamat Hinata, Neji! Aku dan Lee pasti akan datang ke pesta kalian!" seru Tenten dengan gembira.

"Selamat, ya! Aku, Naruto, dan Sai pasti akan datang!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ya, jangan lupakan kami juga!" seru Ino seraya merangkul Shikamaru dan Chouji.

"I-iya, terima kasih, semuanya!" ucap Hinata, tulus.

"Hinata, sebaiknya kita segera kembali!" ucap Neji seraya berdiri meninggalkan kedai. Hinata langsung mengangguk dan berpamitan pada semuanya.

.

.

.

"Kemana rekan-rekanmu itu, Hinata?" tanya Neji, membuka percakapan.

"M-mereka ada misi, kak. Mungkin besok baru kembali ke desa," jawab Hinata sambil kembali memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Hmm," sahut Neji. Keadaan pun kembali sunyi selama perjalan mereka menuju Mansion Hyuuga.

.

.

.

"N-Naruto," panggil Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah. Naruto yang berjalan disampingnya hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Sakura dengan bingung.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Mmm, itu...saat aku mengungkapkan perasaanku, bagaimana jawabanmu?" tanya Sakura yang mulai memainkan helaian rambut soft pink miliknya.

"Bukannya saat itu kau hanya membohongiku?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. "Jadi, untuk apa minta jawabannya?"

Dahi Sakura berkedut-kedut menahan emosi. "Baka! Saat itu aku benar-benar serius, tahu!" teriak Sakura dengan wajah merah padam. "Seharusnya kau menghargai pernyataan cinta dari seorang gadis! Apalagi aku yang merupakan gadis pertama yang mau menembakmu!"

Naruto terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sakura. Kemudian mulai tertawa pelan. "Kau tidak perlu membohongi dirimu, Sakura-chan."

"Tentu tidak, Baka!" seru Sakura, marah. "Aku menyukaimu! Perasaan seorang gadis memang gampang berubah, kan? Aku tidak mungkin masih mencintai Sasuke yang merupakan pengkhianat desa. Aku lebih memilihmu. Kau sudah menjadi kuat dan merupakan pahlawan desa. Aku juga sadar kalau kau yang selalu bersamaku. Jadi, apa salahnya aku mencintaimu?"

Naruto kembali tertawa kecil. "Jadi, kalau aku bukan pahlawan desa, kau tidak akan mencintaiku?"

"I-itu..."

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Sakura-chan. Lagipula..." Naruto memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kembali seraya menampilkan cengiran khasnya. "Orang pertama yang menembakku bukan kamu, Sakura-chan."

Sakura terlihat bingung sebelum menatap kedua mata Naruto dengan penasaran. "Siapa?"

"Hinata."

Angin malam berhembus kencang, menerbangkan helaian rambut pirang jabrik milik Naruto dan soft pink milik Sakura.

"Lagipula, dia sudah mencintaiku lebih lama dari saat kau mencintai Sasuke. Dia mencintaiku..." Naruto kembali menutup matanya. "Sejak masih berumur empat tahun. Tepat saat aku menolongnya dari ketiga bocah nakal yang mengganggunya. Jika aku boleh jujur, aku saja tidak bisa mengingat kejadian itu. Tapi, dia... dia sangat mengingatnya. Bahkan sampai rela menungguku selama 13 tahun."

Angin malam kembali menerbangkan helaian rambut Sakura dan Naruto. Seraya menggerakkan awan yang menutupi bulan purnama dibulan april.

"Dia menyukaiku apa adanya. Disaat semua menjauhi dan membenciku, dia malah mencintaiku secara diam-diam. Betapa bodohnya aku!" Naruto kembali memasang cengiran khasnya. "Sudah malam, Sakura-chan. Tidak baik gadis sepertimu berada diluar malam-malam begini. Sebaiknya kau segera masuk."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kesebelah kanan, tempat bangunan bercat cokelat berdiri dengan kokoh. Benar, ia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. "Ya, terima kasih, Naruto."

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar sebagai balasan ucapan terima kasih Sakura. "Selamat malam!" dan Naruto menghilang diantara atap-atap rumah penduduk Konoha, dibawah sinar rembulan yang membuatnya nampak sangat bersinar dimata Sakura. "Hatimu berubah haluan, Naruto. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar merasa bodoh telah menyia-nyiakanmu selama sepuluh tahun. Dan yang paling membuatku merasa bodoh, aku tidak tahu kalau Hinata sudah menembakmu lebih dulu daripada aku."

.

.

.

Kushina menutup kedua matanya sambil melanjutkan cerita tentang awal kisah cintanya bersama Minato. "Dia itu lelaki yang bodoh. Menyukaiku selama bertahun-tahun tapi baru menembakku saat keadaan terdesak. Padahal dia tahu kalau aku sangat mencintai Fugaku." Kushina tertawa pelan dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Awalnya aku mengira ia anak bodoh yang pendiam. Tapi, setelah sekelompok dengannya aku menyadari kalau ia orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Ia humoris dan bijaksana. Pandai berbicara saat keadaan kritis, tapi berhati lembut dan penyabar. Dan yang paling membuatku terkesan, ia juga orang pertama yang mau menembakku. Disaat semua orang takut dengan statusku sebagai Jincuriki, dia malah tertawa dan mengatakan kalau dia akan menikahiku walaupun ada Kyuubi di dalam tubuhku. Benar-benar orang yang bodoh!"

Naruto terbangun dari mimpi singkatnya. Memposisikan diri menjadi duduk, Naruto termenung dan kembali mengingat mimpinya itu. Ibunya bukan mirip dengan Sakura, tapi sangat mirip dengannya. Mudah meledak-ledak, jahil, bodoh, dan merupakan jincuriki sebelumnya. Sedangkan ayahnya sangat mirip dengan Hinata. Naruto kembali tersenyum. Dalam sehari ini sudah lima kali bayangan Hinata melintas dikepalanya. Apa besok dan besoknya lagi, bayangan Hinata akan lebih sering muncul dalam pikirannya? Apa ini berarti Naruto masih memiliki kesempatan?

.

.

.

"Kimono berwarna biru cerah ini pasti sangat cocok untuk Anda, Hyuuga-san," tawar salah satu pegawai bernama Hikaru dengan riang. Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"T-tiduk usah, Hikaru-san. Saya rasa warnanya terlalu biasa."

"Kalau begitu yang ini saja! Ini kimono terbaik dan terakhir yang bisa saya tawarkan," ucap Hikaru seraya memperlihatkan kimono berwarna lavender dengan corak bunga Sakura yang sedang berguguran.

"I-itu sangat cantik. Tapi maaf, Hikaru-san. Kimono itu tidak sesuai dengan selera saya. Apa ada kimono yang lain?" tanya Hinata.

Hikaru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf Hyuuga-san. Itu kimono terakhir kami."

Hinata menunduk lesu. Ini toko kimono terakhir yang masih tersisa di Konoha. Yang lainnya telah Hinata masuki, tapi tidak ada satupun kimono seperti yang Hinata harapkan.

"Ehhh, kimono itu," gumam Hinata saat melihat sebuah kimono berwarna merah marun dengan lambang pusaran berwarna merah yang di pajang di deretan paling belakang kimono lainnya. Lambang itu sangat familiar. Tapi dimana Hinata pernah melihatnya?

"Ah, kimono ini. Ini kimono yang dipesan seseorang sekitar tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, tapi sampai sekarang tidak pernah diambil juga."

"S-saya ambil, Hikaru-san."

"Ehhh? Hyuuga-san serius?"

Hinata mengangguk mantap. "S-saya akan mengambilnya, berapapun harganya! Dan tolong Hikaru-san, siapkan pasangan kimono ini. Saya akan menggunakannya untuk pernikahan saya nanti."

"Baik, Hyuuga-san!"

.

.

.

"Hinata!"

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto mengejarnya seraya tersenyum lebar kearahnya. "N-Naruto-kun? Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa yang kau lakukan di toko kimono itu," sahut Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menjadikannya bantalan kepalanya.

"A-aku mencari kimono untuk pernikahanku nanti."

"Oh ya? Warna apa kimononya?"

Hinata bersemu merah lalu mulai mengeluarkan kimononya yang berwarna merah marun.

"Kimono ini sangat indah!" puji Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. "Hmm, k-kimono ini benar-benar indah. B-butuh waktu seharian untuk mencari kimono seperti ini."

"Warnanya bertolak belakang denganmu. Warna kimono ini merah marun dengan kesan dewasa yang kental. Berbeda sekali dengan warnamu yang biasanya biru atau ungu. Perpaduannya pasti akan membuatmu lebih manis."

Hinata merona merah. "T-terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

"Oh, ya, kukira Neji ikut membantumu, Hinata."

"K-kak Neji sedang sibuk. Ia ikut rapat dengan para tetua Hyuuga lainnya mengenai penyatuan keluarga Hyuuga antara golongan Souke dan Bunke."

"Oh, begitu."

"Hmm."

"Hinata, mau kuantar sampai Mansion Hyuuga?"

Hinata menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum senang. "T-terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

"Aku sangat setuju dengan usulmu, Kakashi," ucap Tsunade seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, Tsunade-sama."

"Tidak bisa! Coba kalian pikirkan lagi. Anak lelaki berumur tujuh belas tahun jadi Hokage? Ini benar-benar ide yang gila!" seru Utatane, salah satu tetua Konoha dengan kesal. "Kalian pikir apa ini Konoha? Sekedar kota kecil yang diawasi seorang bocah?"

BRAKKK!

"Diam kau nenek tua!" seru Tsunade dengan emosi. "Dia bukan sekedar bocah! Dia seorang remaja! Keberaniannya saat Invasi Pein dua tahun yang lalu, apa belum cukup membuatmu menyetujui hal ini, hah?"

"Kazekage kelima Sunagakure dilantik saat berumur enam belas tahun, kan? Jadi, kenapa Naruto tidak bisa?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada santai. "Konoha bisa lebih rusak jika kalian yang menanganinya."

"Dan tanpa dia, Konoha tidak akan pernah ada!" timpal Tsunade. "Jadi, siapa yang setuju denganku?"

"Kami semua setuju, Tsunade-sama!"

.

.

.

Malam penuh bintang yang menerangi langit malam Konoha, membuat bulan sabit kali ini tampak lebih indah dengan kilauan cahayanya. Angin malam berhembus masuk, membuat Hinata semakin terjaga dari rasa kantuknya.

Esok semuanya akan selesai. Pernikahannya akan segera berlangsung besok pagi. Mimpi untuk bersama Naruto, akhirnya berakhir juga. Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tahu, Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa berpaling padanya. Tidak akan pernah.

Air mata kembali mengaliri pipi putih Hinata. Sambil terisak Hinata terus menyalahkan dirinya yang lemah dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jika tahu hidupnya akan seperti ini, Hinata tidak akan pernah mau hidup di keluarga ini, di desa ini, di dunia ini.

Hinata berjalan menuju cermin dimeja riasnya, melihat pantulan dirinya yang mengenakkan piyama dan bermata sembab. Memang benar, ia tidak se-cantik Ino maupun Sakura. Ia juga tidak se-kuat Temari maupun Tenten. Ia hanyalah seorang Hinata yang lemah.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan isak tangis yang ia takutkan terdengar oleh adiknya yang tidur dikamar sebelah. Ia tidak ingin kembali dicap sebagai orang yang cengeng. Sudah cukup ayahnya menghinanya dengan sebutan lemah, sudah cukup.

Menangis juga tidak ada gunanya, sama sekali tidak bisa merubah takdir yang telah digariskan.

Hinata kembali ke kasur-nya dan mulai meringkuk di dalam selimut tebal.

Cinta tidak harus memiliki, tapi setidaknya cintanya pada Naruto tetap bisa ia simpan didalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Naruto meletakkan sebuket lili putih di depan sebuah makam yang diketahui penduduk sekitar sebagai makam Hokage ke-empat.

Naruto berjongkok di depan makam tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar. "Akhirnya aku tahu kalau kau adalah ayahku. Benar-benar tidak bisa kupercaya. Bahkan penduduk desa tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku ini adalah putramu," tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di kedua pipi Naruto. "Aku senang, walaupun singkat, aku bisa bertemu kau dan ibu. Aku bahkan sudah tahu, bagaimana rupa dirimu dan ibu. Aku... sangat senang," Naruto kembali menghapus air matanya. "Oh ya, aku kemari ingin meminta restumu. Kau tahu gadis itu, kan? Gadis yang pernah kau lihat dari dalam diriku ini. Gadis yang menolongku dan menyatakan cintanya padaku, menurutmu dia bagaimana? Apa cocok menjadi menantumu, ayah?" Naruto kembali tertawa. "Tapi, sayang. Hari ini dia akan segera menikah dengan lelaki yang bukan diriku. Aku jadi menyesal, nih!" Naruto langsung nyengir lebar. "Tapi aku tidak mau menyerah semudah itu. Kau tahu bagaimana sifatku kan? Hehehe...akan ku buat kau bangga dengan kelakuan bodoh anakmu ini. Karena pestanya akan segera dimulai, aku mohon pamit, ayah. Salamku untuk ibu dan pertapa genit itu. Besok aku kan kembali bersama gadis itu..." Naruto melebarkan cengirannya. "...Sebagai suami istri."

Naruto menatap sebentar makam Hokage ke-empat sebelum melesat pergi dengan cengiran lebar yang tidak bisa lepas dari wajahnya.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap kembali pantulan dirinya di cermin. Mencoba mencari kelainan pada kimono merahnya. Tidak lama kemudian kembali tersenyum tipis sambil memutar sedikit tubuhnya.

Ternyata Naruto benar, ia tampak cantik dengan kimono ini.

Blushhh!

"Ah, Hinata-sama! Sepertinya Anda benar-benar bahagia hari ini. Sampai-sampai merona merah begitu!" goda salah satu pelayan Hinata yang sedang merapikan hiasan rambutnya.

Hinata yang mendengarnya kembali sedih. 'Benar juga. Aku kan mau menikah dengan Kak Neji, bukan dengan Naruto-kun.'

Si pelayan langsung panik melihat perubahan raut wajah Hinata. "Lho, saya salah bicara, ya, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "T-tidak, kok."

"Ah, syukurlah."

"Hinata-sama!" panggil seorang pelayan yang tiba-tiba sudah membuka pintu dengan panik. "Acaranya akan segera dimulai!"

"B-baiklah."

.

.

.

Hinata mulai berjalan dengan anggun kearah Neji yang telah menunggu. Para tamu terlihat kagum, ada yang memuji Hinata dan Neji, ada yang berdecak kagum, ada pula yang hanya tersenyum senang. Tapi, Kurenai yang memandang Hinata malah menahan tangis kesedihan, karena ia yang sudah menganggap Hinata sebagai putrinya sangat menyadari kalau Hinata sama sekali tidak bahagia.

Pesta pernikahan ini memang sudah Hiashi atur menjadi dua acara berbeda.

Pada acara pertama, seluruh tamu undangan termasuk para pengantin diwajibkan memakai kimono sebagai baju tradisional di pesta ini. Dan pada acara kedua, para tamu dan kedua pengantin diwajibkan memakai gaun dan kemeja dengan desain ruang pesta bernuansa ala barat.

Setelah sampai dihadapan Neji, tibalah saat pengucapan janji suci yang ditunggu-tunggu para tamu, tapi sangat tidak diharapkan Hinata dan Kurenai.

"Hai, semua! Kami boleh bergabung?" tanya seorang katak berwarna kuning yang bernama Gamakichi. Para tamu yang memang jijik pada katak langsung berteriak histeris.

"KATAK!"

"Dasar bodoh kau, Gamakichi! Jangan membuat kacau pesta suci ini, dong!" seru Gamatatsu yang merupakan kakak Gamakichi.

"Tapi, kita kan disuruh sama kak.."

Bletakkk!

"Jangan bocorkan kejutannya, bodoh!" seru Gamatatsu, marah.

"Maaf, kak. Tapi, kalau makan kue boleh, kan?"

"Dasar tukang makan!"

Gamakichi langsung menyerbu kue pengantin dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"KYAAAA!"

"Sudah cukup Gamakichi, Gamatatsu. Kalian boleh pergi."

"Baik, kak Naruto!"

Pofff! Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu langsung menghilang bersama kepulan asap.

Dengan perlahan Naruto berjalan kearah Hiashi yang berwajah sangar. Para Rokie 12 yang hadir terlihat menahan nafas melihat keberanian Naruto. Sedangkan Iruka sudah memejamkan mata. Tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa.

"Maafkan saya Hiashi-sama."

PLAKKK!

Hiashi menampar pipi Naruto dengan keras, membuat Naruto tersungkur jatuh ke bawah.

"DASAR BOCAH TIDAK TAHU DIRI! KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK PUNYA RASA MALU! MENGHANCURKAN PERNIKAHAN ORANG SEMBARANGAN!"

"Ayah!" pekik Hinata sambil menahan tangis. Sungguh, Hinata tidak bisa melihat Naruto terluka seperti itu.

"Aku hanya ingin melamar Hinata, Hiashi-sama. Hanya itu."

Hiashi tertawa mengejek sambil menendang Naruto dengan keras.

Buaghh!

"Kau pikir aku mau memiliki menantu sepertimu? Kau yang bahkan tidak memiliki harta, kedudukkan dan orang tua. Bagaimana bisa melindungi dan memenuhi kebutuhan Hinata? Kau itu hanya sampah desa! Tidak pantas berada disini dan melamar anakku. Apalagi disaat ia akan menikah dengan Neji!"

"Saya tahu itu semua, saya mengerti." ucap Naruto. Perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan membalas tatapan tajam Hiashi. "Saya sangat amat mengerti. Anda dan beberapa warga lainnya masih belum bisa menerima saya yang seorang Jincuriki ini. Kalian menganggap saya sampah desa, tak pernah dianggap, dan selalu diacuhkan. Tidak memiliki orang tua, pembuat onar, bodoh, dan miskin. Tapi setidaknya saya bukanlah orang sekeji Anda yang menjadikan Hinata sebagai boneka!"

Buaghhh! Hiashi kembali menendang Naruto hingga tubuhnya terpental ke dinding.

"N-Naruto-kun!" jerit Hinata. Dengan cepat Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Hinata tidak bisa lagi menahan tangis saat melihat Naruto yang wajahnya telah dipenuhi luka lebam dimana-mana. Sakit, seperti dirinya yang merasakan luka lebam itu.

"J-jangan m-menangis, H-Hinata," ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu dari bangku para tamu hanya bisa meremas gaun berwarna soft pink milik-nya. Kejadian ini mengingatkannya saat Naruto dihajar habis-habisan oleh dua orang utusan Raikage demi melindungi dirinya dan Sasuke. Dan disaat itu juga, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. "N-Naruto."

"H-Hiashi-sama, aku pasti... bisa membahagiakan Hinata..." ucap Naruto sambil bersujud ke hadapan Hiashi.

"A-ayah," panggil Hinata dengan tubuh bergetar. Hinata sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Naruto nekat melakukan hal ini. Apalagi demi melamar dirinya.

Neji yang menonton kejadian tadi sama sekali tidak bergerak maupun berkomentar. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, Neji menatap Naruto yang sudah babak belur. Pikirannya membawanya pada ingatan saat ujian Chunin empat tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Naruto, dengan tekad dan semangatnya menyerukan...

"Aku pasti akan menjadi Hokage! Dan pada saatnya nanti, aku akan mengubah seluruh peraturan dalam keluarga Hyuuga! Itulah janjiku!"

Neji tersenyum tipis. 'Apa kau benar-benar mau menepati janjimu itu, Naruto?'

Hiashi kembali tertawa mengejek. "Dengan apa kau memenuhi kebutuhan putriku? Dengan apa? Kau bahkan tidak lebih dari seorang Genin yang belum lulus ujian Chunin."

BRAKKKK!

Pintu utama ruang pesta tiba-tiba hancur berserakan. Tsunade dan Kakashi langsung menerobos masuk dan berdiri didepan Naruto yang terus bersujud.

"Kau sudah boleh berdiri Naruto," ucap Kakashi.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap punggung Kakashi dan Tsunade.

Para tamu banyak yang tersentak kaget karena melihat Hokage kelima dan Hokage ketujuh melindungi Naruto yang telah babak belur.

"Dia akan memenuhi kebutuhan Hinata dengan harta warisan Hokage keempat," kata Tsunade dengan tegas.

Hiashi kembali tertawa mengejek. "Memang ada hubungan apa antara bocah bodoh itu dengan Hokage keempat, hah?"

Tsunade tidak tahan lagi untuk segera menghajar Hiashi dengan tangannya.

"Tenanglah, Tsunade-sama." ucap Kakashi menenangkan. "Naruto itu adalah putra tunggal Hokage keempat dengan Uzumaki Kushina."

"Mustahil! Hokage keempat tidak pernah memiliki putra!" protes Hiashi.

"Apa rambut dan matanya belum menunjukkan kesamaan mereka berdua?" tanya Tsunade sambil menunjuk Naruto. "Bocah yang kalian anggap sampah desa itulah pahlawan yang menyelamatkan kalian! Putra Hokage keempat, Namikaze Naruto!"

Para tamu terdiam seketika, tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara saat Tsunade berteriak.

"Selama ini kami telah berusaha merahasiakan hal penting ini. Dan sekarang sudah waktunya bagi para penduduk desa untuk mengetahuinya. Narutolah satu-satunya pewaris harta Namikaze milik Hokage keempat dan pada hari ini juga, saya selaku Hokage ketujuh bersama Tsunade-sama dan para tetua Konoha lainnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat Naruto menjadi Hokage Kedelapan!"

Kata-kata Kakashi barusan langsung disambut dengan teriakan para anggota Rokie 12 dan tangisan haru Hinata.

"Yeah, Naruto! Selamat!" seru Lee dengan suara yang luar biasa bersemangat, diikuti para tamu lainnya yang ikut mengucapkan selamat pada Naruto.

"Aku sudah terlalu lelah menjadi Hokage, karena itu aku butuh orang lain yang benar-benar mampu memimpin Konoha, dan orang yang tepat itu hanyalah Naruto," lanjut Kakashi sambil memakaikan topi Hokage miliknya kepada Naruto.

"Jadi, kau masih mau menolak lamaran seorang Hokage, Hiashi?" tanya Kakashi. Hiashi terdiam seketika.

"Terserah kalian," sahut Hiashi yang langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang pesta.

Dengan perlahan Neji mendekati Naruto dan memasangkan Hakama miliknya kepada Naruto.

"Kau pantas memakai ini, Hokage-sama."

Naruto hanya nyengir lebar. "Terima kasih, Neji."

Akhirnya pesta dilanjutkan dengan Hinata yang tidak henti-hentinya menangis terharu. Dalam pikirannya Hinata tidak berhenti mengucap syukur dan menyadarkan diri, kalau hal ini bukanlah mimpi belaka.

.

.

.

"Cinta tak harus memiliki, tapi cinta harus bisa dipahami," bisik Naruto dengan mesra tepat ditelinga Hinata. Membuat wajah Hinata makin merah padam.

"J-jangan begitu, Naruto-kun! Kita dilihat ayah dan ibu, tuh!"

Naruto hanya nyengir. Janji yang kemarin ia ucapkan akhirnya bisa ditepati juga. Kini ia kembali ke makam ayahnya bersama Hinata sebagai suami isteri. Rasa bahagia yang sedari tadi Naruto tahan akhirnya tidak bisa lagi disembunyikan, cengirannya makin lama makin lebar. Membuat wajah Naruto berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan.

"N-Naruto-kun kenapa?" tanya Hinata, bingung.

"Tidak, aku hanya..." Naruto mengecup pelan pipi Hinata. "...Bahagia."

Blussh!

Rona merah makin menjalar diwajah Hinata.

.

.

.

Kita tidak bisa mengubah takdir dimasa lalu, tapi kita bisa mencoba untuk mengubah takdir di masa depan. Mimpi Naruto untuk menjadi Hokage akhirnya terwujud, dan mimpi Hinata untuk dilihat dan diperhatikan Naruto akhirnya tercapai.

Berharap memang indah, tapi berusaha lebih luar biasa.

"A-aku menyukaimu, Naruto-kun."

"Hanya menyukaiku? Jadi, kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"T-tentu saja aku..."

"Sstt..."

"Ehh?"

"Aku sudah tahu, kok!"

Cup!

"Jadilah ibu dari anak-anakku sekarang dan selamanya."

"I-iya, Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

The End...

A/N: Maafkan Nee-chan! Jadinya jelek gini...hiks...hiks...maaf ya, Imouto-chan...

Sebetulnya Nagi-chan nggak kuat saat harus ngetik adegan saat Naruto dipukul Hiashi sampai babak belur gitu...nggak kuat! Soalnya kebayang terus...hiks...hiks...maaf Naru-chan!

Nagi-chan agak sedih sekarang, fic dengan pair NaruHina mulai berkurang dan terkadang yang ngasih review hanya beberapa aja...kasih review, dong!*padahal diri sendiri malas review=,="*

Tapi melihat beberapa Author yang masih setia sama pair NaruHina membuat Nagi-chan terharu...berpasangan dengan siapa Hinata nantinya, itu terserah Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei. Kita hanya bisa mendukung Hinata agar selalu bahagia bersama siapapun nantinya.

Oh ya, satu hal lagi! Penggemar anime Naruto pasti menyadari beberapa dialog dari percakapan beberapa chara diatas! Yap! Sebagian dicopy dari dialog komiknya langsung! Dengan mengamati lebih detail percakapan beberapa chara Naruto di komik, Nagi-chan mencoba membuat alur yang terkesan benar-benar pernah muncul di komik Naruto. ^^

Beberapa kutipan dialog yang dikutip itu kayak percakapan NaruSaku, scene dimana Sakura nembak Naruto. Itu real! Walaupun sebetulnya Sakura nggak benar-benar mau nembak Naruto.

Lalu saat Naruto bertarung melawan Neji dan menyerukan kalau dia bakal jadi Hokage dan bakal mengubah seluruh pandangan dalam keluarga Hyuuga...itu mungkin(?) habis yang bagian itu Nagi-chan agak lupa...(=,=")*payah bener*

Lalu saat Hinata mengungkapkan perasaannya, itu dilihat Minato secara langsung! Hal itu dikatakan Minato saat berbicara dengan Naruto di alam bawah sadar Naruto. Jadi, Minato mengamati dengan jelas dari saat Hinata mengungkapkan perasaannya sampai Naruto berubah menjadi Kyuubi dengan delapan ekor.

.

Thanks for Reading, Minna!

Mind to Review?

.


End file.
